My Chemical Bromance
by eshizzle
Summary: The third in my Bromace one shot series.  Puck and Finn smoke a jount, do it and maybe they talk about their feelings... Maybe


**Glee = Not mine**

**Hey all my Finn/Puck fans, here ya go! **

**Warnings, a bit of drug use (they share a joint) and (duh) gay sex!**

**Thanks for all the love concerning my other Bromance stories1**

**I will be writing another one don't fret **

Finn was over, my mom and sister would be gone all weekend and I was rolling a joint. I had to talk Finn into smoking with me, but when I alluded to how it makes sex amazing (without mentioning that we would be doing it) he finally gave in. He was playing Mario and I was wondering when the action would start. Between us I mean. It had been almost a month since he fucked me senseless in the locker room shower and I had a wicked case of blue balls. Finn and I had been doing whatever it was you would call what we're doing for almost a year now and I was starting to think we should talk. Problem is, whenever I mentioned the fact that we fuck on a semi regular basis, he would bolt. I was hoping that the weed would help keep him from freaking. I finished rolling the joint and lit it, taking a long pull off it, then holding it out to Finn.

"Here," I said while trying not to let my hit go yet. It was pretty good shit, so soon I was coughing while Finn took it from me.

"Dude, I'm not sure what to do," he said.

"Just put it to your lips, suck, inhale and try and hold it in for a sec."

"Ok," he said as he brought it to his lips. He took a really big hit and had held it for about three seconds when he started coughing uncontrollably.

"Dude, not so much next time now pass it over."

He did and soon we had finished and I was totally stoned so I know he had to be. "How you feeling?"

He chuckled, "Kinda like my head isn't attached to my body, he, like it's a balloon floating above me."

I laughed and fell back onto the bed as I spoke. "Dude, you're stoned!"

"Yeah, it's weird."

We both dissolved into laughter then and he ended up right next to me.

He turned his head so we were eye to eye. "Hey," he said, his voice just above a whisper.

"Hey," I answered back, then he put an arm around me and we were kissing. I forgot, at least right then that I wanted to talk. The weed made every sensation amplified; I know he was feeling it too cause he started moaning into my mouth right away. He tightened his grip on me and pressed our bodies together. I started pulling at his shirt; I wanted to feel his skin against mine so bad.

He pulled away a little and said, "Let me help you with that," he pulled his shirt off and then mine.

"Come back here," I murmured as I pulled him to me so I could smash my lips against his.

"Mmmm," he moaned into my mouth as he started fumbling with the fly of my jeans. I helped him this time and soon we were both naked. I slowly started licking, biting and kissing my way down his chest and stomach. When the noises he was making started sounding frantic and helpless, I finally brought my mouth right where he wanted it. I cupped his balls with one hand, wrapped the other around his shaft then began to lick and suck his head. "Oh shit Puck. That feels sooooo goooodddd!"

Hearing him above me was about to drive me crazy, I was so fucking hard. I moaned around him and he bucked his hips. I let the hand that was wrapped around his dick slide away so I could get all of him in my mouth. Everything felt so damn good that now my cock felt neglected.

"Puck, aaaahhh come… come here."

I swallowed around the head of his dick one more time before moving up his body so I could kiss his mouth.

When I broke the kiss Finn said something that I never thought he would say to me. "I… I want you inside me."

"You wanna suck me?"

"No, not that. I want you to fuck me."

I kissed a trail down his neck so I could get the goofy excitement off my face. When my expression was under control, I looked right at him. "You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that."

I moved so that I was kneeling between his legs. I looked down at him and my weed clouded brain thought that maybe I was in love with him. I swear it was the drugs… maybe. I reached out and started stroking his dick again.

"Puck, stop teasing!"

I let go, then lunged down, slipped my arms under his shoulders and flipped us over, leaving him on top. "I want you to ride me, wanna see you above me."

"Uh, how (giggle) do I (giggle) know what (giggle) to do?"

Wow, he really is high, "Don't worry, I'll guide you."

I saw a question cross his face but he dropped it. "Ok."

I reached over to the condoms and lube that I set next to the bed earlier. I ripped one open and slid it on then lubed up my cock. "Here get up on your knees, one on each side of me." He did as I asked and I pulled him up so he was right where I wanted him. I reached out to lube up his hole while saying, "You need to relax completely." Then I slipped a finger inside him.

"Aaaaahhhhh, yyyeeeaaahhh!"

"You like that?"

"Yessssss!"

"Just wait." I slipped another finger inside him, then another to make sure he was loose enough to take me. Then when I had got him all kinds of crazy, I pulled my fingers from his ass. I angled him right and started sliding him slowly down my shaft

"Oooohhhh god Puck!" He moaned as I filled him up. I gripped his hips and started guiding him so that we ended up finding a perfect rhythm.

The sounds he was making were driving me insane and he looked so hot, but I wanted more. "Jerk it Finn," I gasped between moans. Oh shit, seeing him rocking on my dick while he touched himself had me immediately heading towards an orgasm. I slowed our pace so I could hold out longer. We fucked until he started to speed up again.

"Shit, Puck I'm gonna… Uhhh..aaaaahhhhhh!"

Watching him shoot made me totally lose it. "Fu- uh- uuuck!"

He lifted himself off me and collapsed next to me.

The weed and the after glow are all I had to excuse what I said next. "Baby, that was…"

Shit, he gave me a startled look. "Oh shit, did I say that out loud?"

He sat up, "Yes dude, you did. Why did you call me baby?"

Damn it what can I say. "Well, we have been doing this for a while now so I thought… I don't know. What the fuck are we doing Finn?"

He just sat there, his back to me.

"Finn?" I guess the fact that he hadn't left yet was good.

He turned to look at me, "I don't know Puck. I…" He trailed off and just looked at me for a minute. "I'm not the first guy you've…"

"Slept with?"

"Yeah."

"No you're not, why?"

"Well I can't be gay, I can't. But I really like what we're doing."

"Ok, well I'm not gay either, but I… Shit come here." I pulled him down to me and we kissed (and then some) away our awkward conversation. We can always talk about everything later right?

END


End file.
